Full of Grace
by Outlaw Dylan Shelby
Summary: "Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell I hereby sentence you to death." Tears slipped from her face as she looked at her son and brother. It wasn't suppose to end like this. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Full of Grace

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: Officer: Do you have rights to this? Me: Um... let me check in my pocket.. no?... how about my wallet?.... Well I have a Blockbuster Card. Officer: What does that have to do with this? Me: Well I mean you can rent the Mummy and the Mummy Returns there and well I never did I bought mine... Officer: So you don't have it? Me: ::looks at the ground:: No they don't belong to me. Officer: Good all I needed to hear.

Summary: "Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell you are hereby sentenced to death." Evelyn shocked by the judge's announcement looked to her son and brother. She didn't feel the tears seeping down her face, but she knew they were there. It just wasn't suppose to end like this.

Author's Notes: I really want you to pay attention to the lyrics I have at the beginning. You know me. So please keep the faith, and remember there is always two sides to every story. Okay I've been watching a lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and more to the point Becoming Part II. No this fic isn't about Evelyn being a vampire slayer or anything like that. It is simply a tale of love and what one must do to protect it. I hope you all enjoy.

~*~*~*~

I have my own life...and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by  
First time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I would get by

~ Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

~*~*~*~

London, England  
O' Connell House  
March 3, 1934

Whatever the dream was it didn't matter. She was warm and content and currently being held by her husband. His strong arms were wrapped around her body in a gesture of comfort, love, and protection. Before the second time they had defeated the Mummy he didn't always hold her like this and that was okay, but after she was nearly stolen from him he refused to let her go, even in sleep.

"Are you awake Mrs. O' Connell?" he whispered. It was always a game to see which one would wake the other up first. Since Thursday was her favorite day he often woke her up. She didn't respond which made him have to convince her to be woken up, which frankly was her plan all along and he knew it. He started with the back of her neck, very slowly making tiny kisses and licks enticing shivers from her body that she delighted in. His arms moved up to her breasts holding and cupping them. She felt his strong thighs behind hers and his erection trying to find the place where it belonged.

With sudden movement she turned over and straddled her husband. He was shocked and therefore let her dominate him. Not that he didn't let her already. "So you were awake." he accused. "Of course. I've had this planned since last night." she smirked. "Yeah well you better get moving, our son will be up in just ten minutes." he warned. She leaned down and kissed him, morning breath be damned! He took her hips and was about to flip her over, but she moved and landed right on him making him enter her with complete and utter surprise. he liked it! She laughed at the look on his face, but when they started moving together her laughter was replaced with sighs and moans. It was all too soon, but the pleasure still racked her body wave by blissful wave.

Much later when she was ready to give his body up she slid from him and bounded off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. And just on cue there was a knock on the door and Alex peaked his head inside. "You descent?" Rick muttered something, but Alex couldn't hear him. "We have to leave early. I have soccer practice before school." he reminded his dad and then left to go and get breakfast. By the time Evelyn came out Rick was dressed and was ready to use the bathroom. "Toast?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks." he murmured and leaned down and gave her a kiss then walked into the bathroom.

They were out the door by 7: 25 AM. "Okay so I will take you to school, you to the museum, I have a couple of errands to run and then I will pick you up from school take you to the museum and we'll hang out there until your mother is ready to leave. Agreed?" "Agreed." "Yep." was Alex's response. Rick nodded and continued driving to Alex's school. "Good-bye." and Alex was out the door and on his way to talk with his friends. He turned around once and waved good-bye and then Rick and Evie left. He dropped her off at the museum and gave her a nice kiss good-bye and then headed off to the jewelry shop. He had a very special gift for her for their anniversary.

~*~*~*~

It was nearing 8:00 pm and Evelyn was beyond worried she was frightened. There had been no show of Rick or Alex and if they were going to be late Rick always called. She decided to catch a cab to see if she could find Alex, but stopped when she saw her little boy entering the museum. She ran down the steps and hugged him. "Where is your father?!?" she demanded. "I don't know. He never showed up." he whimpered. Evelyn was now shocked. "Did you walk all way here from school?" Alex nodded. "I didn't know what else to do mum." he was on the verge of tears and Evelyn held him to her trying not to let her own fears become overwhelming. She had to stay in control for no other reason than her son.

To Be Continued.

Please Review and tell me if you would like me to go on. ~ Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Please, Please remember that this is me. You know I could never truly hurt or kill my characters. I promise, just keep the faith. Like I said before this is a tale of love and doing what it takes to protect that love.

Also if you would pay attention to the quotes I have at the beginning they should give you an insight into what could be happening in the rest of the chapter.

Oh and Shelby, I'm continuing I would hate to have a curse placed on me. :)

Buffelyn, the only reason that I was talking about Becoming Part II is because of the sword fight. It was what gave me the inspiration for this story. I promise you I am not Joss Whedon and Rick and Evie are not Buffy and Angel. :) 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I so appreciate it. Thank-you so very much! I also had to change my summary :( but it was so I could tell you there was a new chapter. :)

~*~*~*~

"Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what, are we helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come, can't help that. It's what you do afterward that counts. That's when you find out who you are." ~Whistler

~*~*~*~

London, England  
O' Connell House  
March 17, 1934

It had been two weeks. Two long frustrating, frightening, horrible, aching, devastating weeks. And nothing had been found. No one could find him. Not the police, not her, not Jonathan, not one person. No one knew where he had gone or what he was doing. After Tuesday Alex went back to school with the promise that if they found his dad that they would come and get him. Evelyn 'worked' at the museum, but in all reality barely recognized one day from the next. Now she was lying in their bed, dressed in his shirt, using his pillow. She didn't care if the shirt was dirty it smelled like him and with nothing really to hold on to it was all she had. 

She had put up a good front for Alex and stayed brave for him, but at night it just killed her. She wanted her husband back safe and in her arms. Yesterday they had found his car. It was parked near the docks. As if he was merely looking out at the sea. That made her cry even more. Jonathan had thrown the police out when they asked her if Rick could have left of his own will. Evelyn didn't have to contemplate that for a moment, but the suggestion of it made her livid. How DARE they suggest that Rick would do such a thing. He would never... and the more she had stared at the police officer the more enraged she became. It was then that Jonathan made them leave for if her anger became blind there was no telling what she might do and the consequences thereof. That night she cried while her brother held her. Not since the time that her parents died had she cried like that. And this was even worse than then.

There was a knock on her door. Alex peaked in like he always did and when he saw his mom lying there with tears pulled the door back. But his movements didn't escape Evelyn's attention and she beckoned him forth. He stood by the bed nearly in tears himself. She patted on Rick's side of the bed and Alex laid down next to her. "Mum, are we ever going to find dad?" She looked at him for a moment and then gave him what she had been praying. "I know that your father is the strongest person alive. I know that he would move heaven and hell for us and has before. There is no doubt in my mind that your father will do anything in his power to return to us wherever he may be. And in the mean time you and I will have to go on living and keep looking for him." For the time being that seemed to mollify her son. Alex continued to sleep with her the rest of the night.

It was early morning when Evelyn heard a noise. She sat up quickly and she heard the pounding on the door again. She looked to Alex who was still asleep and quickly got out of bed and put her robe on. The banging got louder and persistent and she hurried to the door. When she made it, she looked through the keyhole not recognizing the person in front of her. She slowly opened the door and when she fully assessed who was standing in front of her leapt into his arms. "Oh Rick where have you been?" Not caring at the moment. Not caring beyond anything that her husband was finally home and safe and warm in her arms.

Alex had heard the noise and had come running down the stairs. When he saw who was with his mother he ran toward him. "Dad! Dad!" he shouted and Rick bent down and picked his son up. Glad to have him home Alex and Evelyn didn't let Rick go for some time. "So what happened dad?" Alex asked when they settled in the living room. "Well I had gone to store because I was going to surprise your mother with a picnic when I went to the car someone hit me in the back of the head. I had no idea who it was, but they left me and some room and took forever to finally pick the lock and get out." Both Evelyn and Alex were amazed, but not really surprised that he had gotten out. "Wow Dad. You are the coolest." Alex swore. "Thanks son." Rick smiled.

~*~*~*~

It had been a week since Rick had been home and Evelyn was worried. Scared actually. The first night she had tried to chalk it up to the fact that he had been gone for so long and she was still anxious, but she could no longer deny that something wasn't right. Her husband wasn't her husband. He looked just liked him, sounded like him, talked like him, but it just wasn't Rick O' Connell. It was as if he had traded bodies with someone. None of his normal quirks were present. When he kissed her it wasn't with the passion that she had known for nine years. When he looked at her it wasn't with the love she had always seen in his eyes.

Now his eyes were different. Oh they were the same color, but they didn't have the passion and love that Evelyn knew. She had even given him a mini quiz and he had certainly passed with flying colors, but it was all as if it had been researched. She could even see a difference in the way he talked and related to their son. This man was a stranger. She could feel it in her bones and knew beyond any doubt that the man she was now living with was not her husband. And it scared her. But what to do seemed to elude her. She had to find out what really happened or she may never find her real husband.

~*~*~*~

London, England  
British Museum  
March 25, 1934

"You wanted to see me Mrs. O' Connell?" Henry asked. "Yes, I was wondering if you knew where the second crate was at?" she told him. Still searching through there inventory for the missing crate. "No I haven't. In fact I don't remember there being a second crate with the Roarke Shipment." he replied. They looked at one another, "Liam." they said in unison. "Do you want me to go?" Evelyn shook her head. "It will only take me a day. You can look after things while I'm gone correct?" "Of course Mrs. O' Connell. Good luck." he called out to her. "Thanks." 

She got home and started packing. Rick came into the room and she suddenly had the chills. "Are you going somewhere?" "Yes, Liam has taken the second crate of the Roarke Shipment an as you know if I don't get it back I will never get it." she huffed. "Do you want me to go with you?" "No." she snapped. He looked surprised, "No, it's okay. You know Liam doesn't like you and it would be easier if I got it myself, but thank-you." she replied soothing him. "Right. Well I'll miss you." he whispered and leaned in to give her a kiss. She gave him a quick one and turned back to her packing. She wanted to cry. She could no longer stand to be touched by this man who looked just like her husband. Her skin crawled when his mere presence was near hers.

He grabbed her waiste and put his arms around her, but she shrugged them off. "I really have to go Rick. I'll miss you." the last part was a silent cry and Rick gave her a small smile. But that wasn't what the cry was about. She missed her husband. As her mind was thinking she decided that perhaps she would do a little digging to see if she could find out what really happened. "By the way Jonathan is coming over for the night. He is taking Alex for a while." She didn't want 'Rick' in the house with her son alone. Jonathan thought she was daft, but knew that if Evelyn felt something was wrong nine times out of ten she was right. So he agreed he would pick Alex up from school and take him to dinner and perhaps to a play and then stay the night.

Perhaps now he could see what was really going on.

End of Chapter 2

~ Hope you all have enjoyed. Another chapter should be posted on Monday or at the LATEST on Tuesday. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I would just like to take a moment and say that I have NO idea how the police system works in the U.K. So all of what I say is mostly based on our own police system and the few things I do know about how the U.K. operates.

Buffeyln, I like the prom episode too, but I think my favorite Buffy ep of all time is What's My Line Part I and II. Something about her going, "I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me...that's fine. But nobody messes with my boyfriend!" But the season finale for this season was AWESOME. Just fantastic. Finally no more Tara! I also love the season finale for season one. Great stuff. 

Also for everyone else if you care to know. For the month of June I'm doing a special on the "Women that kick butt". Buffy of course is there even though she is a character, but I will have a few others that are real. If you want to nominate someone just email me and please visit my site! www.commstat.com/legends.htm 

~*~*~*~

Angel: "That's everything, huh? No weapons, no friends. No hope. Take all that away and what do you have left?"

Buffy: "Me."

~*~*~*~

Evelyn had rushed from London to their house when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She had finally gotten Liam to give her the crate and she had taken it back to the museum and was unpacking it when something inside her started to roll. It was something so undeniable that she had to hurry and run back home. Something was not right and everything in her system had told her so.

She heard yelling when she opened the door. It was coming from the upstairs and as she took them two at a time she noticed that Jonathan was slumped on the stairs below. She heard her little boy yelling and bypassed Jonathan to save her son. She ran into the room only to stop suddenly when she saw Rick fighting her little boy with a sword. "Stop!" she screamed. "Mum. Help!" Alex whimpered. He did not understand what happened, but he knew that whoever this was it wasn't his dad. "I said STOP!" she yelled again, but Rick wouldn't stop going after her son and Alex was doing his best with the few techniques that his father and her had taught him. 

Evelyn went to the hall and grabbed a sword of her own and charged Rick with it. He side stepped her and when he did it gave Alex the chance to break away. "Run Alex and go get help." Alex took off quickly and it was left to Rick and Evie. "Who are you?" "Rick O' Connell." he smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Rick O' Connell." "Whoever I am it doesn't matter. I will kill you, your son, and your brother and then the O' Connell fortune will be mine as well as sweet revenge." "Where is my husband?" she demanded. "You will never find him. If he's not dead by now I would be surprised." 

He then thrust his sword at her, but Evie deflected it and struck at him. The metal against metal was deafening. Blow after blow was received from each, but neither was giving up the fight. Rick took his sword and hit her hand which for a split second allowed the sword to fall away. He kicked her and she landed on the ground with a thud. He raised his sword over his head and was about to stab her when she grabbed the sword and plunged it into his stomach. "You'll be sorry for this." he gasped until he fell back and then landed against the wall and was still.

Evelyn staggered from the bedroom. Jonathan had come to and was rushing to get her, but she put her arm out to stop him. "I killed him Jonathan. I killed him." She sunk to her knees and started to sob. Nothing could control her and she only moved when the police finally arrived. "He's in there." she pointed. Two men went in while one stayed back. "Ma'm I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." he looked sorry about it. To be honest they had suspected that there was more to the story than a simple disappearing, but they would never find out if they couldn't talk to her.

Jonathan stopped them. "She is in shock. We need to take her to the hospital. She can give you a statement after that." "We really need to talk to her." Jonathan stepped between the officer and his sister. "I know. You are just going to have to wait. She is in shock and this was clearly self - defense." The officer saw the futileness in trying to get the woman to the precinct and therefore nodded his acquiescence, "Fine. I will be there in the morning." he said and went in with his other officers to look at the crime scene. Jonathan took Alex and Evelyn both to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Just as the officer had promised he was there bright and early the next morning. "Good morning Mrs. O' Connell. I'm Inspector Gabriel." he greeted. She nodded her head at him. This was not a good morning. "How is your son and yourself?" He was trying to be hospitable. "We are fine. Just a few cut and bruises. We are being released a little later." she informed him. She was keeping her voice as soft as possible. "I just need to ask you a few questions." Again she nodded her head, "I understand."

After she told him what happened he got out of the chair. "I'll probably need to talk to you again soon. Please be available." "Of course." He looked at her and left. It was an outrageous tale, the man not being her husband, but despite it all there was an urging within him to believe her. He couldn't explain it and he wouldn't; at least not to his co-workers or his boss, but he would try to prove her right. It was the least he could do.

"So are you ready to go?" Jonathan asked. "I am." Alex said from his book. "Yes." Evelyn said distracted by her own thoughts. "What's going on up there?" he asked tapping her head. "I don't know Jonathan. But we have to find out what happened to Rick if we are ever going to solve this. That man had my husband. Said he was already probably dead, but I just don't believe it. I would know it if he were dead. He's not dead Jonathan." she begged. "I believe you old mum. We are just going to have to find out where he is at." he gave her a smile that told her that he believed her and would do anything to help her which made her feel that much better.

End of Chapter 3

~ Everyone I want you to calm down. It is going to be OKAY! You see MBooker you could be on the right track. You all know that wasn't Rick. He is still alive some where. We just have to figure out where he is and who this man posing as him was. I promise with all of my heart and soul that I will not kill Rick. Not the real one. Like I said before, this is about protecting your love. :)


End file.
